I Notice You Mattie
by AmyCEdwards
Summary: Everyone never notices his brother and he wants to change that. What will he do? terrible summary. Rated M for Future chapters. HUMAN NAMES USED!
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this story is told from Alfred's point of view. Everyone never notices his brother and he wants to change that. What will he do? Horrible summary I know. This is my first fan fic on here so, review? :3**

Matt is crying again… so I walk over.

"whats wrong Matt?" I knew the answer.

"no one notices me Alfred!~" I put an arm around his shoulder.

"I notice you.."

"y-yeah.."

"Mattie, don't cry." _I love you, please don't cry._

"o-okay.." he clings to me.

"lets go home" we begin to walk home. Ever since our parents died last year in a car accident, I take care of Mattie and he takes care of me. We are both gay, but only Arthur, Francis, Kiku and Gilbert know.

We arrive at the house and I cook us some burgers and matt sits on the couch.

"hey Al?"

"yeah bro?"

"can we watch a scary movie?~" he has a teasing tone in his voice, he knows scary movies scare me.

"sure~ but if I get scared-"

"I'm here for you Al, don't worry"

"heh, okay" _Maybe tonight I'll tell you how I feel.._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ During the movie ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Mattie! Protect me!" a man with a chainsaw appeared on the screen and I quickly cuddled Mattie.

"I got you, don't worry" I look up at him from where I nuzzled into his chest and he smiles at me… I was captivated by his beautiful Violet eyes..

"Mattie..?"

"yes Al?" the movie seemed to fade into nothingness.

"I… I love you.." I saw Mattie blush.

"I love you too bro~"

"I mean… more than a bro…" Mattie's face was a scarlet red.

"oh Alfred.." He cupped my face smiling. "I love you the same.." I gently nuzzled my nose against his and smiles, blushing like crazy.

**End of the first chapter. I'll try to update weekly. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2. I hope it is longer than the first. This chapter will, hopefully, just contain fluff or maybe some make out..? I'm not sure, I hope just fluff, I've a habit with my stories getting to hard core too early so I'm trying to go slow..**

**Matthew's P.O.V**

~~~~~~~~After Movie~~~~~~~

I pretended to fall asleep. So Al carried me to bed, we share a bed so. He laid me in the bed then laid beside me and snuggled me. After a few minutes I 'woke up'.

"Alfie?" he jumped, it was so adorable.

"y-yeah?"

"I love you~" I snuggled closer to him.

"aww~ I love you too Mattie~" he wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep in each others arms.

~~~~~~~~Mattie's Dream~~~~~~

_I smirked as I walked up behind Alfie and wrapped my arms around him._

"_Alfie~" I felt his tense._

"_yeah Matt?"_

"_mmm~ how much do you love me?~" he then turned to face me, I still had my arms around him._

"_more than anything in the world~" I smirked as one of my hands went down to his ass._

"_oh really?~"_

"_yeah" I gave his ass a firm squeeze, causing him to squeak. "M-Mattie.. Where did this come from all of a sudden..?"_

"_Alfred, vous savez que j'ai un côté français de moi aussi ~" he blushed darkly._

"_y-yes I'm aware.."_

~~~~~~Mattie wakes up~~~~~~~

I wake up with a jolt, and cause Al to wake up as well.

"Mattie?! Did you have a bad dream?!"

"… I'm not sure if I should classify it as a bad dream or a good dream.." Al gets a puzzled look on his face.

"huh..?"

"you were there… and so was I.. and.. Somehow, my French side escaped.." his eyes said he understood now.

"ohh~ I know what you mean now.."

"yeah.. But we can go back to sleep now~"

"well now that I'm awake I'm not sure I can go back to sleep Mattie.."

"oh, okay then what should we do?" I smiled Brightly.

"I want pancakes for breakfast!~~~" I chuckle happily and grab Alfreds hand.

"okay~ lets go~" I basically drag him into the kitchen and put him into a chair at the kitchen table and go over to the fridge to get out eggs and all to make homemade batter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alfred's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched Mattie as he made his way around the kitchen. My eyes subconsciously watched his ass… god.. He has a nice ass.. It's so rounded and perfect… oh god, it's so faceable… imagine how it would feel for my dick to pound that perfect ass over and over, oh god~

I fixated myself. _Alfred! Stop thinking like that! Bad!_ I continued to watch his ass, I just kept my thoughts 13+. Mattie turned around and noticed me staring at his ass.

"w-what are you staring at?! Theres nothing there so I don't see why you're staring"

"what?! You have a perfect ass Mattie~" his face turned red as he sighed.

"fine, if you say so, just come help then you can star at my Ass all you want~" I jumped up.

"okay~" I quickly mix his homemade batter and poured it into a pancake pan and put it in the oven. "did I do enough now?~"

"I suppose, you may now look at my non-existent ass"

"Mattie~ your Ass is very existent~ it is perfect!~" I began to watch his ass.

"hmm.. You like that..?" he then began to wiggle his ass and caused me to blush and he wiggled more. I stood up, wrapped my arms around his waist and gripped his ass and he wiggled his ass into my hand which caused me to blush, I sat down in a chair, with him in my lap. I kiss him lovingly and blush as I relize him kissing back. I allow my eyes to fluttter shut and pull him closer to me, pressing my body against his. He then wiggled his ass again and pulled on Nantucket, causing me to moan slightly.

"M-Matie, lets not g-go too far at f-first~" he hummed in response.

**So~~~ I'm not good at fluff… and I know, it has only been a day, not a week.. I've some of my Hetalia RP twitter accounts on my profile if you want to check then out. Review please?~~~**

**Translation: "**_**Alfred, vous savez que j'ai un côté français de moi aussi ~" = "Alfred, you know i have a french side of me as well~"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Only reaon ithis chapter finally got posted is because of my friend Tamia reminding me… everyday. She started to get mad so I can only imagine how mad you guys are… sorry guys~ here, take a pic of UsCan Beautiful, Right? So imma try to make the first part of this chapter just fluff.**

**FLUFF**

**Lol jk ya'll. I just needed a laugh. so now to more m rated stuff~**

_-Alfreds Dream-_

_Mattie has a nice ass… oh god.. I hope he doesn't see me staring.. _

"_Alfred?~" Matt caught me.._

"_y-yess" _

"_you're staring at my ass again.."_

"_o-oh"_

"_hmm… one minute" Matt leaves and comes back in only a bunny tail and bunny ears and smirked at me. "like what you see?~" he wiggles his ass in my face teasingly._

"_Matttie~ you're gonna make me horny if you keep doing that.." I whined a bit in as I said that._

"_oh really?" Mattie gently tugged my cowlick causing a soft Moan to escape my lips. _

"_M-Mttie~ you know what that does to me~" he smirked and sat on my lap._

"_Oui, I know~" he tugged it again causing me to moan and v=feel more vulnerable thean I already felt._

"_oh god Mattie.."_

"_tell me what you want Al~" he licked the shell of my ear, sending shivers down my spine and a sweet feeling to my groin. _

**So~~ next chapter will be soon~ will Als dream go hard core or just med core? You review and decide~~**


End file.
